That Girl On My Mind
by Sweet-Innocence
Summary: [ExT] one-shot. Tomoyo has always been the one thing on Eriol's mind, day and night. But what happens when she already has found the 'one'... and it isn't Eriol? Or so he thinks ...


**That Girl On My Mind - ***Edited version

Used to be called: Always You And I 

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP. Now if it was mine... **.:**grins**:.** well you just never know...

The song 'Always you and I' is sung by 98 Degrees.

**Author: **Just a little one-shot I came up with ^_^ There will be a prequel later on.

**Summary: **Tomoyo has always been the one thing on Eriol's mind, day and night. But what happens when she already has found the 'one'... and it isn't Eriol? ... Or so he thinks ...

* * *

The wind blew briskly against his pale face as he stepped out of the Reed Manor. Before him, the snow fell gently in an unwavering manner before settling on to the ground. Closing the large steel gates firmly, Hiiragizawa Eriol sauntered down the snow-covered street. Looking around, people, both adults and children were running frantically around the streets seeking shelter from the falling droplets of ice. 

Eriol wrapped his own arms around himself and calmly kept walking. Not really knowing where he was headed, nor not really caring, he continued. His mind was far too busy with an inner turmoil, about the thoughts of a certain amethyst-eyed beauty that had his heart doing the cartwheels since fifth grade.

Daidouji Tomoyo. Best friend and the love of his life.

Was it at all possible for a child at the age of only eleven to fall in love? The very first moment when he had walked into the classroom and saw her, he knew she was the one. She was beautiful back then, still beautiful now. No scratch that, she was a goddess, Aphrodite herself. How can one girl have so much effect on him? He would usually ask himself. It was always the four of them together, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and himself. They were inseparable. That is until Syaoran had asked a certain cherry blossom to marry him and both decided to move to Hong Kong where the rest of the Li Clan had resided. 

It was then that the other two left had become closer; their friendship had developed into something much more. But despite their newfound friendship, Eriol always noticed a small flicker of sadness whenever he looked into her eyes. He knew the cause of it. He knew, always did. Her happiness would radiate from her whenever she used to see him*… but it wasn't Eriol. Being her best friend was hard indeed. Just watching her from afar, and knowing that her heart was not his was dreadfully painful. But being the person Eriol was, he had masked up all his emotions and just pretended to be happy for her. The truth was, Tomoyo would never be able to have him*, just like Eriol would never be able to have Tomoyo. 

The love of her life had already found someone.

**Oh, oh, girl…**

**It's so hard to say**

**How a love could end this way**

**The one that used to care for you**

**Just turns and walks away**

**And it's so hard to find**

**To leave the pain behind**

**When all the things you're looking for**

**Your heart can't seem to find**

'She would never feel the same way….' He sighed for the hundredth time.

'You'll never know unless you tell her!' his inner mind countered.

'I just… can't…'

'And why not may I ask? Don't tell me the great reincarnation of Clow Reed is afraid!' Eriol swore he could almost feel it roll its eyes. Well if it had any...

'That's not true! I'm just a little… oh forget it! I'll never have a chance with her… how am I supposed to compare myself with HIM?'

'Just stop comparing yourself! Even if she doesn't feel the same way... just be there for, let her know you'll always be there whenever she needs you. Don't worry, even if you are rejected… you always have me'

'I thought you were supposed to be making feel better! ... Some help you are.'

'Hmph.'

**I'll be the air that you breathe**

**I'll give the strength that you need**

**I'll be the light in your eyes**

**When hope becomes hard to see**

**I'll be your shining star**

**To guide you wherever you are**

**And I promise that I'll be by your side**

**Always you and I **

Eriol groaned. Not even his own inner mind was helping him and neither were his fogged up glasses. Sighing once again, he abruptly stopped walking and removed his glasses, placing them carefully in his pocket. Where he was, he had no idea. Observing his surroundings, squinting, he noticed a familiar purple penguin slide amidst the large foliage of trees. 

Walking towards it, he noticed that the head of the slide had completely been covered with snow. Walking further towards the slide, he sighted a familiar figure sitting on the swing. Tomoyo. _What is she doing here?_ He wondered. Quickly, he dove straight into the nearest bush fearing he had been seen.

**No, you're not alone**

**Without a love to call your own**

**'Cause I'll always be right there for you**

**To help you carry on**

**A heart that's always true**

**Girl, I'm giving mine to you**

**And everything you'll ever need**

**I promise I will do**

He sat completely still and gazed at her in awe. Her hair was gently blowing in the breeze, eyes closed, and she looked almost like she was looking upwards to the sky. 

_An angel_.

The only two words that formed in Eriol's mind. Looking closer upon inspection, he noticed that she was only wearing a light jacket and had no gloves whatsoever on. Getting a clearer view, he also noted that her face was deathly pale, her lips were turning blue. Mustering up his courage, he stood up and dusted the snow off his clothes.

** I'll be the air that you breathe**

**I'll give the strength that you need**

**I'll be the light in your eyes**

**When hope becomes hard to see**

**I'll be your shining star**

**To guide you wherever you are**

**And I promise that I'll be by your side**

**Always you and I**

He took slow strides towards her. She hadn't moved an inch at all. Eriol became worried and walked even faster towards her. He took of his scarf and wrapped it around her slender neck carefully then sat on the swing beside her.

"E-Eriol-kun…?" She opened her eyes and shifted her position slightly so that she was able to look at him in the eye.

"Tomoyo-san… Why on earth are you here? And with barely any warm clothes on! You can and you will catch a cold you know." He said looking concerned.

Laughing slightly. "I could say the same thing myself Eriol-kun." Tomoyo raised a slender brow. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"... Just needed some air." _Just stay calm._ _Breathe in breathe out. In, out._ He prayed silently over and over again like a mantra. He swore that he could almost hear his own heart beating wildly. What was he to say? I can't sit still because you're the only thing I think about every minute of the day, and I've been trying to get you out of my head. Oh yes, I've also been in love with you ever since fifth grade?

All was quiet as both were deep in thoughts, until Tomoyo broke the silence.

"Eriol-kun... will you… promise me something?" She closed her eyes and sat back in the same position Eriol had found her in.

"Anything Tomoyo-san…" he said. His eyes still fixed on her form.

"Promise me you won't leave me… that you'll always be there."

His eyes widened at her unexpected request. "... I promise." He whispered, then reached out and gently intertwined his hand with one of hers. A small smile formed on her face.

**-Girl, you know I'll stay beside-**

**I will be right there for you**

**With a hand to hold**

**A heart to see you through**

**'Cause each and every night**

**I will make you right**

**When life feels so wrong**

**'Cause in my arms is where you belong**

"I promise Tomoyo-san."

Eriol looked up into the sky. The sun was setting, and several stars were just beginning to appear in the now clear sky.

**I'll be the air that you breathe**

**I'll give the strength that you need**

**I'll be the light in your eyes**

**When hope becomes hard to see**

**I'll be your shining star**

**To guide you wherever you are**

**And I promise that I'll be by your side**

**Always you and I**

Eriol closed his eyes just like Tomoyo had done and smiled genuinely. Not the fake one that he masked when he was hurt, not the one of remorse. But a real genuine smile this time.

"Always Tomoyo… always you… and I."

* * *

**Author:** A prequel to this story will be up soon!

* Can you guess which guy I'm referring to?

If you have any comments, suggestions or criticism please feel free to press the review button below and... review :)


End file.
